


Timeless Love

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is a NY Times bestselling romance author, his partner, Erik wants him to come out publicly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NY Times Best Seller, Again

“Once again Charles Xavier shines with his latest hit, _Timeless Love_. Mr. Xavier tells the beautiful tale of Vlad and Misha through the Middle Ages, pre WWI Russia, and modern day New York City.”

“I wonder what the _The_ _Times_ would have to say if they knew your method for writing was to use the names Charles and Erik and changing them to a man and woman before they ever see the light of day.” Erik scoffed as he tossed the paper on the table.

“This again?” Charles raised an eyebrow as he put down his notebook, likely already working on his next bestseller.

“Yes this, again!” Erik nearly shouted as he rose from the table dramatically tossing his napkin to further emphasize his frustration with his partner. Erik did pretty much everything dramatically, and as much as it irritated Charles he couldn't help but find it adorable.

“STOP SMILING!” Erik shouted.

“I hate when you smile when I'm angry,” he said sulking at the counter.

Charles walked over to his lover and took his hand. Erik looked into the smaller man’s beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

“If I came out tomorrow would it mean anything? I mean really darling, if I did it because you pressured me would that mean as much as if I did it on my own? All of our friends and family know isn't that enough? You know I like to live a private life, if people knew I were gay I'd be expected to be some activist, and looked down on if I didn't talk about gay issues. I just want to write and lead a simple life with the man I love, is that to much to ask? And by the way you're the one who told me I should send my first novel to a publisher so this is all your fault.” Charles walked back to the table halfway through his speech, he hated Erik seeing him upset.

Knowing he had fucked up and hating seeing his partner upset Erik walked over and gently massaged the smaller man’s shoulders. He always knew how to soothe his lover when he was upset. Charles kissed Erik's hand and looked to him for a reply. Erik knelt in front of him.

“You're right my love, I'm sorry I have upset you. It doesn't matter if the world knows, the people we love, who love us, know and that's enough. Now let's walk Bear together, a walk in the park always lifts our spirits, especially his,” Erik said as he gestured to their 5 foot 150lbs lap dog who was already standing in attention at the word walk. They both laughed and Erik was happy to see his lover was no longer upset.

 


	2. A Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik meet Raven at the park and Charles expresses his frustrations to his sister.

“How good to see you darling,” Charles greeted his sister at the park.

“I thought I'd find you three here. Who’s Aunty Raven’s baby?” She asked Bear who was already rolling In the grass getting belly rubs.

“Yes you know Charles loves his afternoon walkies.” Erik said with a smile. “How are you darling? Did you hear your brother is once again a _NY Times_ bestselling author.”

“Yes. I was actually on my way over to your house with a little gift. To mark your fifth best seller I present you with this.” She handed her brother a small delicately wrapped gift.

Charles began to open the gift as Erik stood over his shoulder watching. They both immediately started laughing, it was a small notebook that said ‘1970s style laptop.’

“You always give the best gifts,” Charles said as he kissed his sister.

“Well I know you're a nerd and you insist on handwriting all your books before typing them, so I figure this was small enough for you to jot down ideas when you’re on the go.”

“It's perfect it fits right in my pocket!”

Raven beamed with pride that she got her brother another great gift.

“Bear is pulling me, oh there's that poodle he loves,” Erik groaned.

“Let me take him to say hello, I hope Mopsy's mommies don't try and get me to sign their petition again, talk to Raven, I'll be back in a few minutes.” Erik said as he kissed his lover goodbye and walked towards Mopsy and her mommies.

Raven placed her arm through her brother’s and the two walked towards the nearby bench. Charles let out a sigh as they sat and he watched his partner smile and engage in polite chatter with the neighbors.

“What's wrong? You should be happy you’re a hit!” Raven questioned her brother.

“He's so sweet and yet so frustrating. There he is engaging in polite conversation with our neighbors when I know he loathes talking to people. He socializes for me and that is so sweet.”

“But…” Raven pushed Charles to elaborate.

“He was at it again today, pushing me to come out. It's just so annoying. I mean he makes it sound like I'm married with children and he's my side whore that no one can know about.” Charles said with a laugh.

“Oh my God I could not picture Erik as anyone’s side whore!” Raven laughed with her brother.

“I mean honestly, I could understand if no one in my life knew about us, then he'd have a leg to stand on. But, it's not like that. Everyone close to us knows we're a couple. Why should I have to go on tv and tell everyone about my private life. I like that the public doesn't know much about me. I like that the bio on the inside of my books simply reads, ‘When he's not penning novels Charles Xavier enjoys a quiet life at home in Westchester, NY with his dog.’ Why should the public know anything more?” Charles promised himself if Erik dropped the subject he would too, but he could feel his face starting to tint red with anger.

Raven noticed Erik making his way towards them so she tried to change the subject. “It looks like Bear had a good time,” she said loud enough that Erik would hear and wouldn't question what they were talking about.

Charles immediately loosened up as he saw his lover’s smiling face walking towards them.

“Yes, he is very smitten with Mopsy. I’m not too fond of the in-laws.” Erik laughed as he extended his hand towards Charles beckoning him to rise.

“Will you and Hank be accepting our dinner invitation?” Erik asked Raven as the trio began to exit the park.

“As long as you cook, my brother could burn water!” Raven answered with a snort as she kissed the pair goodbye.

“You know Charles isn't allowed in my kitchen,” Erik laughed, “We’ll see you two a eight.”

Raven waved goodbye before jogging off, and Charles pulled out his notebook and began scribbling furiously.

“Hit with a stroke of genius I see.” Erik said as he rolled his eyes.

“I guess it's going to be just you and me this afternoon,” he said to Bear.

Erik guided his partner out of the park making sure he didn't walk into any trees or get hit by a car, as the smaller man had his nose in his notebook the entire time. When they got home Erik plopped down on the couch letting out a loud sigh, hoping his boyfriend would pick up on his want for attention. He didn't, Charles was already in his office no doubt transferring his ideas to the beautiful leather bound notebook his lover got him to write his next masterpiece.

“It's perfect it fits right in my pocket!” Erik said in his best Charles impersonation to his perplexed dog who was tilting his head in confusion.

“Oh yes, Raven gives the best gifts, forget the fact that my loving partner of eight years got me a beautiful personalized leather bound notebook, Raven gives the best gifts.”

Erik looked towards Charles’ office, hoping his lover heard him. He didn't. Erik rolled his eyes and stood up.

“We’re going to put away laundry.” Erik called towards the office.

“Sure, darling. I'll be up to help you in a few minutes.” Charles answered continuing his writing.

“Why do I love this man?” Erik asked Bear as he made his way upstairs to his and Charles’ bedroom.

 

 

 

 


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles pops the question after months of planning.

After a few moments Charles looked over his shoulder and realized that his partner wasn't there. He thought about the last thing he heard before he started writing. Ahh yes, Erik went upstairs to put away laundry. How long ago was that? He couldn't tell. Charles realized that the love of his life was probably pretty irritated with him, if not downright angry.

He took out a blank piece of paper and began to write:

_My dearest Erik,_   
_I realize that I have upset you. I hope that you will accept this note as my heartfelt apology. I know I promised you I would wait until at least after I finished promoting this book to start the next. I would like to invite you to join me in the living room in about a half hour, for a surprise I think you will enjoy._   
_Forever yours,_   
_Charles_

He folded the note into a paper airplane and quietly snuck upstairs. He watched Erik angrily shove clothes in drawers wrinkling them as he did. Erik hated wrinkled clothes, Charles knew he really hit a nerve today. He floated the note into the room and giggled as it promptly hit Erik right in his crack. Before Erik turned around Charles quickly hid outside their bedroom. He listened as Erik grunted in frustration and carefully unfolded the plane.

“I know you are in the hallway.” Erik called out after he had read the note. He paused waiting for Charles to speak. When Charles didn't answer he let out a sigh and said, “I accept your apology, and yes I'll join you downstairs in a half hour.”

Charles smiled, relieved that Erik had forgiven him, and went downstairs to set up the surprise he had spent weeks planning, and replanning, then going back to his original plans. He stomach flipped, he was nervous, what if Erik said no. Charles pushed the thought out of his mind, Erik was always prompt and he now had only 28 minutes now to set everything up.

“I'm coming down the stairs,” Erik called exactly 28 minutes later. Charles ran to the foot of the steps smiling as he watched his partner descending the steps. Erik couldn't help but smile back knowing full well that he couldn't stay mad at him much longer. As frustrating as being in a relationship with Charles was at times, the pros always outweighed the cons. Charles extended his hand to his lover as he reached the bottom step.

“Now what's all this about a surprise?” Erik asked, as Charles guided him to the couch. They sat down and Erik noticed what appeared to be a large and very filled photo album in front of him. It was good to know that this surprise was from the heart and not just to get out of trouble.

Charles handed Erik the book. “Erik,” he said nervously. Erik waited patiently for Charles to continue, the fact that he seemed nervous made Erik nervous. Charles was usually very calm and laid back, whereas Erik tended to stress over things.

Charles took a deep breath and began to talk again. “I’ve been trying to-- to find the right time to give this to you, for the last month and a half since I finished it. Since you were mad at me now seemed like the best time,” he said with a laugh. Erik laughed and smiled, his lover always knew how to make him smile.

“The last eight years have been the best of my life, and I'm so grateful to have shared them with you. I made this scrapbook, to express my love and appreciation for you. You supported me when my first manuscript got turned down 42 time and I nearly lit it on fire and deleted it from my hard drive. You supported me when I achieved overnight success, and didn't know how to handle it. And you support me in everything I do. You make our house a home, I love you, and you make my life complete.”

Erik had to fight back tears, Charles always had a way with words, he tried to speak but Charles stopped him.

“Please don't say anything just look at the book.” Charles asked his partner.

Erik opened the book and immediately smiled, the first page had the ticket stub from the baseball game where they first met. The second the receipt from their first dinner. Each page completed the story of their last eight years together, there were pictures, love notes, and so much more. As he flipped through the book Charles watched him, smiling with pride that he had done a good job.

Halfway through the book Erik looked up at his lover with tears in his eyes, and said, “Charles this is so beautiful. I'm sorry I fought with you again, you're right, it doesn't matter if the world knows about us, the people in our lives that we love and love us do.”

“Darling, flip to the last page,” Charles said cutting Erik off before he kept going on and on about how sorry he was. He had been dying to see Erik's reaction to the gift, but moreover to what the last page held for over a month.

Erik obliged, turning to the last page, on it was a little folder, like some of the other pages had for notes, or other keepsakes.

“Please read it out loud,” Charles asked the man he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

Erik raised his eyebrow wondering why his partner was asking him to read to note the he had written out loud when just the two of them were there, but he did as he was asked.

“Erik, for the last seven and a half years I have loved waking up to you next to me in bed. I love the man I have become because of you. You've been there for me every time I need you.” As he read each line Erik’s smile widened.

“I love the life we've built together and I hope you will continue building it with me for the rest of our lives. Open the folder below.” Erik did as the note instructed and there was the most beautiful gold band and a tiny note that read, ‘ _Marry me?_ ’ Erik's jaw dropped, he was in shock, they had fought so many times about Charles not being out publically and now we was asking him to marry him. He looked to Charles who was now on one knee in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Charles's neck and kissed him deeply. Charles pulled away first.

“So is that a yes?” Charles asked with a smile.

“Of course!” Erik exclaimed.

Charles turned around facing his laptop that Erik hadn't noticed until now was placed on the mantle under the mounted tv.

“Wow, I'm really glad he said yes, imagine how embarrassing that would be. Now for those of you who might be a little confused when you tuned into my Facebook page noticing I had gone live, oh wait hang on a second,” Charles spoke into the screen. Erik’s jaw was on the floor. Charles turned around and slipped the gold band on Erik’s left ring finger and then sat next to him on the couch.

“Now where was I? Right, if you are confused let me clarify for you, I'm gay. Erik and I have been in a relationship for the last eight years, and he's just agreed to marry me. If that makes you uncomfortable or stops you from purchasing my books, well that's your problem.”

“Charles?! We are live streaming right now?! What if I said no? What will your manager say? And your publisher?” Erik asked suddenly coming to terms with the fact that he had just been proposed to and that his partner had come out live on Facebook.

“Well I don't care what they think, I only care what you think. And as for Facebook bye bye friends.” Charles answered as he walked towards the laptop and shut it down.

Erik rose from the couch and kissed his fiancé, before noticing the clock on the wall read 3:30.

“Shit! I've got to prepare dinner. We’ll certainly have lots to talk to Raven and Hank about! Care to help? Actually you should probably answer that and I'll start on dinner,” Erik pointed to the Charles’ ringing phone on the table, kissed him quickly again, and walked into the kitchen.


	4. Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles celebrate their engagement after a lovely evening with his sister and her boyfriend.

“You really outdid yourself tonight,” Charles said as he loaded the dishwasher. Erik had prepared a fabulous meal, they had wonderful conversation, and they beat Raven and Hank 2-1 in their game night, and Erik had agreed to marry him, today turned out to be an amazing day.

“Only the best for my fiancé,” Erik answered with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He kissed Charles gently behind the ear, having been together as long as they had Erik knew every one of Charles’s erogenous zones.

Charles turned to face the taller man, their faces inches apart, “Fiancé,” he purred, “I do like the sound of that.” He moved in for a kiss, gently parting his lover’s lips. Erik responded by deepening the kiss and pulling Charles’ body so close to his that he could feel their growing cocks pressed against each other through their pants. Charles broke the kiss first gasping for air.

“Bedroom?” He asked.

“Floor.” Erik exclaimed with a wide grin as he pulled Charles towards the living room floor, each step, losing another piece of clothing. In the seconds it took to reach the living room their shirts were off and their pants were at their ankles. Erik tripped over his pants as he tried to kick them off, knocking Charles down and they ended up on the couch laughing.

Erik kissed Charles again, a quick peck before rising from the couch and kicking off his remaining clothes, Charles’ eyes were dark with desire, he licked his cherry red lips.

“Now,” Erik said as he pushed the coffee table against the wall, and then started to walk towards the kitchen. As confused as he was at the moment Charles didn't mind watching Erik’s perfect ass walking away.

As if he had eyes in the back of his head Erik called from the kitchen, “Stop staring at my ass, get naked, and spread the blanket on the floor.”

Charles did as he was instructed, wondering what on Earth Erik could possibly be doing in the kitchen. In a matter of seconds Erik returned from the kitchen carrying a jar of unrefined coconut oil. His eyes dark with desire too as he looked at Charles spread out on the blanket waiting for him. Charles bit his lips again, his cock twitched when he realized where Erik was going to put the coconut oil. Erik placed the jar on the coffee table.

“I think you can guess what this is for,” Erik said as he opened the coconut oil and seductively stuck two fingers inside. Charles couldn't even speak he just let out a moan of pleasure, his body ached to be filled with Erik.

“But first,” Erik said as he gently massaged the oil into his lover's lips. “As sexy as it is that you bite your lips when you're turned on, they always end up chapped, your gorgeous asshole isn't the only thing that needs lubrication.” Charles tried to bite Erik's finger.

“Now, now, no biting or you won't get this,” Erik said as he rubbed his throbbing cock.

“Stop fucking teasing, give it to me,” Charles said as he grabbed a hold of Erik’s cock. The taller man arched his neck back and let out a moan of pleasure. Charles loved turning Erik on, he started stroking it. Erik stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Charles pouted a bit like a child who just had his favorite toy taken away.

“Don't worry darling, you'll get it soon enough,” Erik said with a devilish grin.

“First I'm going to thoroughly prepare you,” he said as he spread Charles’ legs. He couldn't even speak, Charles just kept moaning as he watched Erik stick his fingers in the oil again. Erik massaged Charles’s opening with one finger, slowly starting to open him. Charles arched his back and let out a moan, Erik knew exactly how to bring him right to the edge without making him climax, their love making often lasted well over an hour.

Erik kept his eyes locked on his lover's face so he knew exactly what was working. He slid one finger inside Charles circling his insides. Charles gasped as he felt Erik's long finger inside him. Seeing Charles’ reaction Erik couldn't help but reach down and grab his own stiff member giving it a few quick strokes and wetting it with the oil. He removed his hand from his cock and reached for more oil. Charles cried when he felt Erik's finger leave him.

“It's alright love, there's more coming,” Erik said as he entered two fingers inside Charles’s shining hole. He slid his fingers in and out, watching as his lover grasped at the blanket. Charles started to push down onto Erik's fingers and knew he was getting close to climax, his cock was starting to drip with pre cum. Erik withdrew his fingers and watched his lover, writhing with pleasure. He dipped his hand in the oil one more time and lathered his cock with it.

Charles’s eyes had lost all the blue in them, they'd were black with lust, as he watched Erik stroking his cock making sure it was generously lubricated. Erik picked up Charles’s legs so that his partner’s ankles were on his shoulders. He slid his cock inside and watched as Charles’ eyes slid into the back of head. Watching Charles writhe in pleasure always drove Erik wild. He slid his cock in and out each time he withdrew Charles winced, but Erik quickly reentered him. Erik felt himself near climax and could see Charles was too, he didn't want it to be over, making love to his fiancé was the greatest feeling Erik had ever experienced.

Charles had tears in his eyes, the amount of pleasure was almost too much. “More, please give me more,” he cried.

“Of course darling,” Erik answered as he leaned against the couch.

“Come take what you want,” he said with a smile. Charles quickly realized that his partner wanted to make their love making last longer. He sat on Erik's stomach and kissed him deeply. Erik grabbed his lover's hair and deepened the kiss, Charles broke the kiss he reached for the oil and rubbed it on Erik's cock before guiding it inside of him. Erik’s threw his head back on the couch and he pushed hard and fast inside his partner, pushing against his prostate. It didn't take long before Erik erupted against Charles’ prostate and Charles all over his fiancé’s chest.

They laid their enjoying the end of their climax for a few moments before Erik gently rolled Charles off of him. They both laid back on the blanket heavily breathing, covered in sweat, coconut oil, and cum. Charles broke the silence first, “I can't wait to be your husband,” he said as he placed a kiss on his lover's lips. “That's going to be for bedroom use only from now on right?” Charles added with a grin. “Of course,” Erik said and they both laughed hysterically.


	5. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles coming out and proposing to Erik, has consequences Eirk hadn't expected.

“Don't forget the cable guy is coming at 11 to upgrade our dvr and wifi. Love you, talk to you later!” Charles said to a sleepy Erik as he ran out the door to catch the 8:30 train into the city.

“I miss you already, see you tonight.” Erik called out hoping his fiancé heard him in his hurry.

The second Bear heard the door he jumped on the bed giving Erik kisses. “Hey, you know daddy doesn't like you on the bed,” Erik said while cradling the fluffy dog’s face. “That's okay it will be our little secret’” he added much to Bear’s delight, who was now rolling on his back waiting to belly rubs on Charles’ side of the bed.

“Alright buddy, let me take a quick shower and then you know what,” Erik said as he got out of the bed. He couldn't say walk or Bear would flip out, no matter what Charles said he knew Bear could understand what they were saying. Charles had never been a dog person, adopting Bear was Erik's idea, but Erik knew that Charles loved Bear just as much as he did the moment he came home from work, back when he was still working, and saw the two of them sleeping on the couch together.

About a half hour later Erik was dressed and Bear was standing next to the door waiting patiently for his walk. “Okay, now it's time, let's go for a run I could go for a smoothie how about you?” He asked Bear who was now literally jumping for joy at the idea of going out. Erik grabbed his keys and wallet and opened the door.

“Mr. Lensherr, Mr. Lensherr, how long have you and Mr. Xavier been together?” There were about ten reporters snapping pictures and videoing a horrified Erik. Bear ever camera ready smiled, as Erik quickly backed into the house.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Erik said, as Bear tilted his head in confusion.

“How the hell did they find our address?” He said as he picked up his phone and called Charles.

“You've reached Charles, you know the drill, leave a message if you wish.”

“I guess you must be in the tunnel, call me as soon as you get this! Bear and I are trapped, there's a dozen reporters outside. What should I do? Call me, love you.” Erik said into his phone as he slouched down against the door. He could hear them outside snapping away as they waited for him to emerge.

“He's got to come out eventually, I'm gonna guess that dog needs a walk.” Erik heard one of the reporters say with a laugh.

Bear placed his head in his dad’s lap while Erik pondered what to do. Suddenly it hit him, the car. “Come on buddy time for a car ride.” Bear jumped up excited again, if there was anything he loved more than walkies it was car rides.

Erik walked through the kitchen into the garage. He opened the car door for Bear who hopped in the backseat happily. Erik got in the driver's seat, took a deep breath, put his sunglasses on, and clicked the button to open the garage door. Luckily the vultures weren't waiting on the driveway, Erik quickly speed out onto the street clicking the garage closed as the reporters tried to scramble for pictures. He looked in his rear view mirror and smiled to himself that he has foiled the paps plans to get him to talk about his relationship.

“Well, how about we head over to the drive through Starbucks and then the dog park.” He asked Bear who was smiling from ear to fluffy ear.


	6. Wicked Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moria has it out for Erik.

“What took you so long to call back?” Erik almost shouted into his phone as he sat on the bench while Bear happily chased a butterfly next to him.

“Darling, I had to run right into my publicist's office, so I couldn't check my messages till now. Tell Bear he looks great on camera by the way.” Charles joked trying to break the tension.

“He always looks great,” Erik laughed his partner always knew how to calm him down.

“But seriously, what should I do? Bear and I have been at the dog park for over an hour now and I don't want to miss the cable guy.” He added getting flustered again.

“Don't worry darling, it's already taken care of. I phoned Alex for a favor before I called you back, he said he'd send a patrol car right over to remind our new friends they were on private property. I imagine they should be gone before you get home.”

Erik let out a sigh of relief before he replied. “Well I guess it pays to have friends in high places. Thank you darling,” Erik answered as he rose from the bench and began walking a Bear back to the car.

“What should I do if they come back?” He asked as he got in the car.

“Well I doubt they will, but in the event that they do I suppose you could just ignore them, if you don't want to talk. Moira thinks it would be best if we did a sit down with someone since there's a lot of interest and you know it would be a great opportunity to promote _Timeless Love_.” Charles cringed as he spoke knowing that Erik wouldn't like that one bit.

“Oh of course, that useless publicist of yours just wants to earn her keep. She knows I've been trying to get you to drop her ever since she shamelessly flirted with you at that _NY Times_ event.”

“Erik, she wasn't flirting with me, she was doing her job making sure no one asked questions I didn't like. Now I know you don't like her because you think she wants to screw me, but you've got to admit it does seem like the best option. She said several people have expressed interest, some even willing to pay for a sit down. Think about it we could donate any money we make to the shelter.” Charles knew Erik wouldn't turn down an opportunity to help homeless animals.

“Damn it you know I can't say no to puppies. Fine, tell the wicked witch I'll do it! But I'm not answering anything that makes me uncomfortable, I'm not going to talk about our sex life!” Erik said as switched the call to Bluetooth and drove towards their home.

“Great, I'll tell her to make sure we get paid for an interview. I love you I can't wait to see you tonight! Hamilton is going to be amazing I can't believe we managed to get tickets!”

“I know it's going to be amazing. I'm one my way home for the cable guy now, I'll see you at Grand Central at 5 so we can go to dinner.”

“Okay, have a good day fiancé.” Charles added before blowing kiss and hanging up first.

“What are we going to do with that man? He always has to hang up first. He such a brat, but we'll keep him right? Do I talk to you too much?” Erik asked Bear who seemed to really be considering every word his dad said.

Erik got home just as the cable van pulled up. It took, almost two hours for him to rewire the house, and in those two hours Erik was pretty sure he learned the guy's life story. He was really happy for Erik and Charles because Charles’ books had brought him and his wife closer together and on and on the man went. When he was finally finished Erik thanked the man and assured him that he would tell Charles of the man and is wife's plans to make their baby Charles if it was a boy and Charlotte if it was a girl.

“That was exhausting!” Erik said to himself as he locked the door, even Bear grew tired of the man’s story, he ran and laid down on the couch not even bothering to pester the guy for pets. Erik sat down on the couch next to Bear and turned on the tv, he flipped around for a few minutes and decided he better go pick out what he wanted to wear in case it needed ironing, as he had to leave for the train in an hour. Just as he was about to get up his phone rang the caller id read “wicked witch.”

“Yes Moria, what do you want?” Erik answered icily.

“Well Charles tells me you're having some trouble with your newfound celebrity, I thought I'd just call and see how you are. I'd also like to note that you were the one who wanted Charles to be out publicly, you probably should have been careful what you wished for.”

“Yes how kind of you to point that out. I'm doing just fine thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for my date tonight.”

“Wait,” Moria said just as Erik was about to end the call. “Before you hang up you'll be happy to know that I booked you and Charles for a sit down with Matt Lauer on GMA Monday. Since they were dying to get you two and they ‘don't pay for interviews’ they will be making a very generous donation to the ASPCA in your names.”

“Wow,” Erik said shocked that she actually did something that didn't piss him off. “Well thank you, now I've really got to get ready...”

“Just one more thing, I want the two of you in my office at 6 Monday morning so we can give you a bit of media training. You'll probably want to spend Sunday night in the city.”

“And there's the catch,” Erik said looking at his calendar. “I'm sure Charles told you that we were planning on spending the weekend in the Poconos to celebrate the anniversary of when we got our house, and we'd be coming home very late Sunday night.” This is exactly why Erik called her the wicked witch, she was evil and had it out for him.

“Oh that was this weekend?” Moira said knowing full well that she had ruined a romantic weekend for them. “Well, I guess I'll just call GMA and tell them not to write that $500,000 cheque to the ASPCA.”

“No it's fine we'll do it I'll reschedule. Now if you'll excuse me I have reservations to cancel and to get myself sexy for my fiancé.” He growled into the phone, knowing that hearing him call Charles his fiancé would hinder a little bit on Moria’s happiness at successfully ruining another one of their dates.

“I hate that woman!” Erik shouted causing Bear to give him a dirty look as he jumped off the couch.

“So sorry to disturb you your majesty,” Erik said as he went to get ready noting that he really did talk to Bear too much, maybe he needed more friends.


End file.
